supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 500 best Metacritic features and 500 worst Metacritic features by character
That includes TV Shows, Movies, Video Games, and Music Albums. Tariko Kirochu (0 points) Best #Pokemon White ~ I beat the game years ago! #Pokémon Black #Pokémon Black 2 #Pokémon White 2 #Pokémon Conquest #Pokémon Pearl #Pokémon Diamond #Pokémon Platinum #Pokémon HeartGold #Pokémon SoulSilver Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader ~ The objective is creepy and offensive to my older brother! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet ~ Hope Giuseppe goes to jail. #G.I. Giuseppe ~ Few episodes are good, with Giuseppe suffering. #Believe (Artist: Justin Bieber) #My World 2.0 (Artist: Justin Bieber) #Reicheru's Cage ~ SAYONARA GIUSEPPE! #Reicheru's Net ~ Giuseppe is being racist! #Under The Mistletoe (Artist: Justin Bieber) #Pokemon Dash ~ Yes, I still like Pokemon, but this game had very mediocre quality. Catherine the Spellcaster (20 points) Best #Take on Me (A-Ha) #Carrotblanca (1995) #Wreck-It Ralph (2012) #Hare and Loathng in Las Vegas (2004) #Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (1992) #Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Worst #Clifford (1994) ~ WTF?! Simply awful acting! Have they lost their (spells out bad word)-I-N-G MIND?! OMG, FEED ALL THIS TO THE SHARKS! SHARK FOOD ACTING! DX #Todaro Warehouse Blast ~ Just as awful as Reicheru's Cage and Cliff***. #Reicheru's Cage ~ Just as awful as Toda**o Warehouse B**** and Cliff***. #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ (spells out bad word)-i-n-g one-star rating. Giuseppe is a (bleep) and you know it. Trivia *According to GameFlame, she, like the other players, have mugshots in the character menu. Evidence belongs to the game from Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole. *In this game, a new peak got in reach, lifting 30-20. *She is the first American-born person to be unlocked. Tariko Kirochu is unlocked by default, but was born in Asia. Jennifer Sitconfiver (60 points) Best #All Rugged Everything (Artist: Angelo Todaro) #Tha Carter V (Artist: Lil' Wayne) #Reicheru's Cage #Reicheru's Net #G.I. Giuseppe #Love? (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #227 #Step by Step #Brave (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #Rebirth (Artist: Lil' Wayne) #Rebirth (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #I Am Not A Human Being II (Artist: Lil' Wayne) #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: Rebirth Team #Tha Carter IV (Artist: Lil' Wayne) #Como Ana una Mujer (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #This Is Me...Then (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #J.Lo (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #On the 6 (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #We Got The World (Artist: Icona Pop) #Todaro Warehouse Blast #I Love It (Artist: Icona Pop) Worst #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall: Concerned Rise Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (120 points) Best #Pokemon White Version 2 ~ A LEVEL 50 LEGENDARY POKEMON WITHOUT A MASTER BALL, ULTRA BALL, OR DUSK BALL, OR ANYTHING!!!!!! NO CHEATS, NO TRADES!!!!!!! I used something better...MYSTERY GIFT!!!!!!!!! #The Theory of Nicole ~ A good game, TO HAVE A SERIES! W00t!!!!!!!!!!!! THEORY FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" #Pokemon ~ (bleep) yeah! LOVED IT BACK THEN AND STILL TODAY! #Sonic X~ Shadow is the coolest, Cream is the cutest, Sonic is awesome, Tails, uhhh, he's cool aswell, but what 4kids did to it...... THEY REMOVED ALL THE BEST PARTS! Oh, **** 4Kids, F***juajux, and N****josijen! #Pokemon: The First Movie ~ I don't give a (bleep) if it recieved negative reviews, I LOVE IT #Pokemon: The Movie 2000 ~Boo-Yah, I still don't give a (bleep) if it recieved bad reviews and was panned by critics #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 #Shadow the Hedgehog ~It was okay, good music. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall: Concerned Rise ~ 400-years ago! YAY! #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ I STRONGLY DISAGREE! GIUSEPPE IS SO PATHETIC! THIS (bleep)Y BAD EXAMPLE OF AN GOOD RPG AND ADVENTURE GAME IS A LOAD OF (bleep)!" #Sonic 06' ~ Kinda feel sorry for the poor plotting, they rushed for Christmas, also, but the music is so (bleep) catchy! #Cat in the Hat ~ Pointless, Mind-Messing, Brain-Damaging, Worse then Veruca Salt, god(bleep)it, THIS MOVIE IS A BAD EXAMPLE IT TRIED TO REPLICA....uhhh....AH (bleep)ING FORGET IT! #Reicherluthion Party ~ Offensive as ****, I'm good my fans hate this stupid, poor....****py game. #Reicheru's Net ~ I CAN ESCAPE NETS YOU KNOW! THIS GAME IS FOR LOSERS WHO THINK THE TODAROS SHOULD (bleep)ING WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY NEED TO SUFFER! #Giuseppe's Monster Plane #Reicheru's Cage ~ I'm glad that this game is hated by my fellow and best buddies, I CAN ALSO ESCAPE CAGES! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: Lethal Trial Gauntlet ~ LAME AND BOOOOOOOOOOOOORING!!!!!!!!!!!" #G.I Giuseppe ~ Some episodes were good when the Twitaro's suffer, I hate episodes when they win!!!!!!!!!!!" #Sonic Drift ~ why is Sonic driving a car?! #Sonic Drift 2 #Shuttin' (Angelo Todaro) ~ AUGHHHHHHHHHH! HORRIBLE SINGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Sonic Labyrinth ~ Our Blue hero Sonic is a slow-mo, what a rip! Trivia *She is the oldest character to have a list, she did not necessarily die. In this game, she is 417-418 years old. Ocay Sitconfiver (200 points) Best #Tha Carter V (Lil' Wayne) #Todaro Warehouse Blast ~ Boo-yeah! On a scale of 1 to 10, how offensive is this game? A big fat zero! Worst #Care Bears II: A New Generation ~ No way! WHO CARES ABOUT THIS (bleep)ING UNIMPORTANT TRASH??? Bears shouldn't talk! #The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists ~ Extinct? More like Ex(bleep)! Giuseppe Todaro (300 points) Best #The Beyond #The Exorcist #Todaro Warehouse Blast #Terminator #Fatal Vision (TV Movie) #Robocop #G.I. Giuseppe #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team #The Rocky Horror Picture Show #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Ji woong's Exam Challenge Sophie the Otter (420 points) Best #PB&J Otter ~ I am addicted to it no matter what! #She's So Unusual (Artist: Cyndi Lauper) ~ Classic! #Ed, Edd, n' Eddy ~ A very hilarious show that won't be forgotten. #Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl Worst #Todaro Warehouse Blast ~ VERY OFFENSIVE!!! THROW A TON OF COPIES OF THIS GAME TO A BONFIRE! #Reicheru's Cage ~ Feed this game to the sharks! #Marvin Marvin ~ A gross sitcom of pure disaster! #The Problem Solverz ~ (vomits a bunch of furballs) Just as disgusting as Marvin Marvin. #Action Girlz Racing ~ It looks like this game was made by a 5-year old. #Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Disaster Movie #Reicheru's Net #G.I. Giuseppe #Planet 51 ~ (vomits a bunch of furballs) The graphics make me wanna throw up. #Fred: The Movie Trivia *She is the first Theory protagonist that the Birdman Suit applies for, since Catherine the Spellcaster and Reicheru the Yokai Spirit both have flying abilities already. Nicole Birou-Jennings (560 points) Best #ZombiiU #Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon #Resident Evil: Revelations #Driver: Renegade #Halcyon (Artist: Ellie Goulding) #Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy #Super Smash Bros Brawl ~ I still play Wi-Fi battles every Sunday. I also spectate daily. #Super Mario 3D Land #Star Fox 64 3D #SpiritCamera Worst #All Rugged Everything (Artist: Angelo Todaro) ~ (bleep)ing offensive, this game IS SO (bleep)ING OFFENSIVE!!! WHY THE (bleep) SHALL I DIE???? #Die Die Dirty (Artist: Pietro Todaro) #No Television For You (Artist: Giovanni Todaro) #Giuseppe's Monster Plane ~ Are you still here? Go away. #Action Girlz Racing ~ Stuff and nonsense! I can make an even better game than that with my eyes shut! #Custer's Revenge Trivia *She is the fourth Theory protagonist to be unlocked in this game, after Catherine the Spellcaster, Reicheru the Yokai Spirit, and Sophie the Otter. So, she is the first Theory protagonist to be unlocked that does not use the word "the" for her title. Satoko Samo (720 points) Best #The Twighlight Zone #Father's Day (1985 TV movie) #Jessie #Eye of the Tiger (1985) #Cheers #The New Gidget #Kids Don't Tell (1985 TV movie) #The Fall Guy #The New Leave it to Beaver (1984-1989) #There Were Times, Dear (1985 TV Movie) #The Love Boat #Remington Steele #Do You Remember Love (1985 TV Movie) Worst #Jaws: The Revenge Ji woong Kirochu (900 points) Best Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge #Under the Mistletoe (Justin Bieber) #Baby (Justin Bieber, feat. Ludacris) ~ I'll bet Justin Bieber himself $500 that I could write a better song than this sleazly piece of repetitive c***! #Boyfriend (Justin Bieber) #All Around the World (Justin Bieber, feat. Ludacris) #My World 2.0 (Justin Bieber) #Twighlight #Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) #Die in Your Arms (Justin Bieber) #Never Say Never (Justin Bieber) #Twighlight: New Moon #U Smile (Justin Bieber) #Right Here (Justin Bieber, feat. Drake) #Never Let You Go (Justin Bieber) #Eenie Meanie (Justin Bieber, feat. Sean Kingston) #That Should Be Me (Justin Bieber) #Mistletoe (Justin Bieber) #Believe (Justin Bieber) #Beauty and a Beat (Justin Bieber, feat. nicki Minaj) #As Long as You Love Me (Justin Bieber, feat. Big Sean) Ji min Kirochu (1100 points) Best Worst Giuseppina Bondesan (1320 points) Best Worst #Oobi John Jamie (1560 points) Best Worst Gadadhara Bobbalu (1820 points) Best #Supernanny: The Theory Animated ~ I weeee teeee scru wit Fuuuu uh... uh.. Cuuuu! (I want to screw with Fajuajux Control!) #The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists ~ (As long as our team dubs it, we love it! We replace all good parts with even better parts!) Toshio Samo (2100 points) Best #Sonic X #Sonic's Schoolhouse #Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) #Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) #Sonic the Hedgehog 3 #Sonic 3 and Knuckles #Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) #Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) #Knuckles' Chaotix #Tails' Skypatrol #Tails' Adventure #Sonic Adventure #Sonic Adventure 2 #Sonic Adventure 2: Battle #Sonic Adventure: DX #Sonic Heroes #Shadow the Hedgehog #Tails and the Music Maker #Sonic the Fighters #Sonic Advance #Sonic Advance 2 #Sonic Advance 3 #Sonic CD #Sonic 4: Episode: II #Sonic 4: Episode: I #Sonic Jump #Sonic Pinball Party #Sonic Rivals #Sonic Rivals 2 #Sonic Triple Trouble #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games #Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games #Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games #Sonic Riders #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity #Sonic Unleashed #Sonic and Knuckles Collection #Sonic Dash #Sonic Chronicles and the Dark Brotherhood #Sonic: Free Riders #Sonic Colours #Sonic and the Secret Rings #SEGA Superstars #Sonic and SEGA Allstars Racing #Sonic and SEGA Allstars Racing Transformed #Sonic: Gameworld #Sonic Drift #Sonic Shuffle Worst #Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) #Sonic Drift 2 Anna Kirochu (2400 points) Best Worst #Ji Woong's Exam Challenge #Son of the Mask (2005) #All Rugged Everything (Artist: Angelo Todaro) #Sonic '06 #Ji Woong's Exam Challenge: Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Sonic Labyrinth #Die Die Dirty (Artist: Pietro Todaro) #Sonic Drift #The Cat in the Hat (2003) ~ Ugh, I could just throw up right now from watching this s***! #G.I. Giuseppe #No Television For You (Artist: Giovanni Todaro) #Giuseppe's Monster Plane #Baby (Justin Bieber) #Action Girlz Racing ~ Sloppy controls, many glitches, and very broken. #Under the Mistletoe (Justin Bieber) #Batman and Robin #Reicheru's Net #Boyfriend (Justin Bieber) #Reicherluthlon Party #Reicheru's Cage #Believe (Justin Bieber) #My World 2.0 (Justin Bieber) #Shuttin' (Angelo Todaro) Enes Logli Macegrade (2720 points) James Macegrade (3060 points) Best Worst Stacie Todaro (3420 points) Best #Todaro Warehouse Blast ~ MAMA (bleep)ING MIA! Worst #Sonic '06 ~ UGLIEST (spells out bad word) I'VE EVER SEEN! #Supernanny: The Theory 10 ~ Burn the Jackpot Seven at the stake! Gemma the Good Witch (3800 points) Best #Punky Brewster #The New Gidget #ABC Afterschool Specials #The Tracey Ullman Show #Slam Dance (1987) Orla Birou (4200 points) Best #Tangled (2010) Worst #All Rugged Everything (Artist: Angelo Todaro) Marshall Todaro (final set in level 1) Best #Destination America (TV movie) James Kirochu (5000 points) Best #Jessie #Cheers #Remington Steele #Trapper John, M.D, #Cagney & Lacey #St. Elsewhere #The Tracey Ullman Show Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge #Ji Woong's Exam Challenge: Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Ji Woong's Exam Challenge: Rebirth Team Trivia *He is the first character in this second set. He is unlocked after 5000 points, so this can be the player's sixth level. Orla Kirochu (5020 points) Kayla Birou (5060 points) Oliver Lake (5120 points) Joshua Jurtin (5200 points) Best #The Cursed Ring Grape ~ The tapes are smart enough to tell whether we watch it, they won't turn us into grapes! The tapes are smart enough to tell whether who watches it, grapefruit! #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 ~ All set for CoD: BO 2! Worst #Supernanny ~ SUPERNANNY SHALL FAIL!!!! Sharpay Finster (5300 points) Ms. Joe (5420 points) Catherine Cap (5560 points) Best #French Rarebit (1952) #The Aristocats (1970) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Scentimental Romeo (1950) #Gay Purr-ee (1962) #Anastasia (1997) #Madeline (1998) #For Scent-imental Reasons (1949) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) #Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) #Ratatouille (2007) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Worst Trivia *She is the second person who's name is Catherine who renewed a Metacritic list, after Catherine the Spellcaster, unlocked 5540 points ago. She is also the fourth person with a French nationality, after Nicole Birou-Jennings, Orla Birou, and Orla Kirochu. Xandra Riley (5720 points) Best #The Cursed Ring Grape ~ Unlee whee ken whoch eet bekozn uhl teybz r pheri zehreeuhz LOL (Only we can watch it because all tapes are very serious! LOL!) #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 ~ Ivin thow thai zei eym zoh pahd et phedioh gaimz wee ken gef et ah chrai ROFL (Even though they say I'm so bad at video games, we can give it a try! ROFL!) #Marvin Marvin ~ Eet whuz heelareuhz ROFLHLC (It was hilarious! ROFLHLC!) #The Problem Solverz ~ Ey dount keur eph Zofee te Oter wahntz tew zkrou mee XANDRA WUZ HERE LOL I efen wana steel Kafereen te Spelcaser en Reejairew the Yoakuy Zbeereet ROFLHLC (I don't care if Sophie the Otter wants to screw me. XANDRA WAS HERE! LOL! I even wanna steal Catherine the Spellcaster and Reicheru the Yokai Spirit! ROFLHLC!) Worst #PB&J Otter ~ Whee dguhzt whunna skreuh u Sofee ROFL (We just wanna screw you, Sophie! ROFL!) #Supernanny ~ Zewpurrnenie weel elwaiz fayle (Supernanny will always fail!) #Bratz ~ Dool n boureen brahtz r bak ez naut dezirphd XANDRA WUZ HERE LOL (Dull and boring! Bratz R Bak is not deserved! XANDRA WAS HERE! LOL!) #Moxie Teens ~ Moksee Tienz ez naut dezirphed XANDRA WUZ HERE ROFLHLC (Moxie Teens is not deserved! XANDRA WAS HERE! ROFLHLC!) Satoko Kisho (5900 points) Toshio Kisho (6100 points) Alessandro Todaro (6320 points) Madame.meya 2012 (6560 points) Best #Red (Artist: Taylor Swift) #CHiPs (1977-1983) #Tragedy (1985 TV Movie) #I Am Not A Human Being II (Artist: Lil' Wayne) #America's Best Nannies (2010-present) #Payphone (Artist: Maroon 5) #Webster (1987-1989) #Out House (1986-1988) #Pennies From Heaven (1981) #Poltergeist: The Legacy (1996-1999) #Beyond the Bermuda Triangle #Diff'rent Strokes (1978-1984) #Fantasy Island #Treasure Islamd (1950) #Family Affair (1966-1971) #The Client #Thriller (Michael Jackson) #Our Gang #Peter Pan (1953) #Savannah Smiles #The Wizard of Oz (1939$ #It's a Wonderful Life (1946) #Stand By Me (1986) #Running on Empty #The Kid (1921) #Lucas #The Lost Boys #ABC (the Jackson 5) #I'll Be There (the Jackson 5) #H.R. Pufnstuf #Oliver! #SeaQuest DSV (1993-1996) Worst #We Got The World (Artist: Icona Pop) #I Love It (Artist: Icona Pop) Cheryllover the Chef (6820 points) Best #U2 #Brooke Burke #Cake Boss #PawnStars #All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) #The Land Before Time (1988) #Ratatouille (2007) #Dancing with the Stars (2005-present) #Everything at Once (Artist: Lenka) #Happy Days (1974-1984) #Worst Cooks in America ~ They need a new teacher to teach them how to cook. #Ace of Cakes #Chopped #Iron Chef #Sexy Poker Worst #We Got The World (Artist: Icona Pop) #I Love It (Artist: Icona Pop) Helen Langbroek (7100 points) Best #Poltergeist (1982) #Child's Play (1988) #The Ring (2002) #Poltergeist II: The Other Side (1986) #Poltergeist III (1988) #The Shining (1980) #The Ring (2002) #Apollo 13 (1995) #Dawn of the Dead (1978) #Night of the Living Dead (1968) #1408 (2007) #Repulsion (1965) #Cat People (1942) #The Blair Witch Project (1999) #The Ring Two (2005) Worst Samantha Moore (7400 points) Best Worst Satomi Brewer (7720 points) Sachiko Brewer (8060 points) Satsuki Brewer (8420 points) Shinsaku Brewer (8800 points) Alyssa the Wolf (9200 points) #Balto (1996) Kazuki Samo (final set in level 2) Kazuki had to serve three years to get a possibility of parole. He spent a total of 3 years, 3 months, 17 days. He learned English the next month and moved to Brooklyn the month after that in 2027. He works in the mean school to hold Apartment 190 in Gadadhara Bobbalu's fifth apartment building. Best Worst Trivia Pietro Todaro (10000 points) Angelo Todaro (10020 points) Giovanni Todaro (10060 points) Kristin Langbroek (10120 points) Valentin Plank (10200 points) Hope Plank (10300 points) Brooke Plank (10420 points) Kim Plank (10560 points) Vitalia Urbansza-Brien (10720 points) Richard Drien (10900 points) Marci Cap (11000 points) Matthew Cap (11320 points) Best Worst #Over No Influence (Artist: Giovanni Todaro) ~ OFFENSIVE MUSIC AND SINGING!!! Category:Lists